Maddening Misery
by HallowShell15
Summary: Just one night in the streets of Gotham, nothing to lose old acquaintances collide and sparks begin fly, along with some clothing. (Harley Q.& Nightwing) Rated "M" For a reason! Adult langue, violence, and sexual theme. One-Shot.
**This will officially be a first. Never written a Batman fiction in my life. Though I have been a fan for years, both of games, comics, and movies.**

 **Now first thing I am originally a huge Joker &Harley fan, through and through. This particular work not being about them because one simple fact. I had a dream about Nightwing, and Harley basically in this exact context. I guess that's what I get for watching a mixture of day time soap operas and 90's cartoon gets me.**

 **Back to the story, its basically as I said above. Purely a one-shot no hope to continue I just thought it would be fun to write. Extremely 'M' Rated material, langue, adult content, sexual theme.**

 **Not eighteen? Don't read. You my friend have been warned.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Maddening Misery**

* * *

The rotating blades of the overhanging ceiling fan went round and round, their unrelenting motion mirrored hazily in the iced whiskey cupped in Dick Grayson's hand.

Through dull and visibly exhausted eyes the unmasked hero stared down at the sweating glass on the bar counter. His leather jacket covered back hunched forward and his worn down overpriced shoes tucked firmly underneath him for support on the rickety stool.

The atmosphere of one of Gotham's many run down bars couldn't have felt more like home. The air reeked of stale cigarettes and watered downed liquor. The dusty and no doubt over aged jukebox in the corner staticed out some depressing tune, only partially drowning out the constant boom of not yet fully formed storm clouds.

Drained beyond words Dick took a slow gulp of the icy drink in his calloused hand. Grunting lowly as the cold brew scorched all the way down his throat.

It wasn't like him to do things like this. Drinking, for one. He never did care for alcohol, it blurred the mind and slowed his reflexes. Not to mention Bruce probably wouldn't approve. Him, hanging out in the slums of Gotham…well. Unmasked anyways.

But, right now. He couldn't care less. Not about the no doubt hellish storm coming, the crappy music, the cheap booze, or the on looking harsh stares of the locals not taking to kindly to a newbie being at their precious hang out.

This shit hole was a cesspool. And he was being swallowed by it.

He felt like it was only fitting. Considering how the day had ended. Especially when it had begun with such promise, such hope.

Even now the small silver diamond incrusted ring weighed down his shirt pocket. A ring he had foolishly placed all his hopes, dreams and a years salary into.

Where had he gone wrong? He had done it all right. He had taken her to the most elegant restaurant in Gotham. Candle light, music, wine, the time couldn't have felt more right. Until he slid that damn box across the silk tablecloth towards her…Barbra.

Just thinking of the absent auburn haired techy made his heart sink.

Amazingly she hadn't look surprised. Hadn't looked happy, or sad. No. Her solid expression had flashed one thing and one thing only. Dread.

No trace of joy or excitement for his impending question. Hell he hadn't even had time to ask before she removed herself from the table wide eyed and pale.

Of course he had followed only for the truth to come out.

She loved him, but she wasn't ready to commit. Not in that way.

Throughout the years the two of them had gone on one hell of a rollercoaster of emotions. Heartache, and unbelievable hardship being the most potent. Each bitter feeling going hand in hand. But he loved her damn it! And he knew she loved him! So why did she reject him?

To drained to think about it anymore than he already had Dick shot back the remainder of his liquor, thumbed through his wallet for a some cash and tossed it on the bar.

It was time to call it a night. Here at least.

Trudging across the smoke clouded room he shoved his weight against the double doors, they split apart and instantly he was welcomed onto the midnight shrouded street corner.

Light rain drizzling from the black sky, the smell of exhaust and sewer rising from the tar and litter covered streets.

To tired to care Dick soldiered on. No real destination in mind, he just didn't want to go home. He walked with slow narrow strides down the cracked pavement not bothering to avoid the developing pools of collecting rain water. Ignoring it when cool droplets splashed against his jean pants.

It felt like he wondered aimlessly for a good hour before the familiar chime of his vibrating cell began to shake his coat pocket.

Almost fearful of who might be calling to 'check' on him incase the news of his rejection had spread he did his best to ignore it.

But on the third unrelenting call he agitatedly fished it out of the lining of his pocket.

Staring down at the flat screen an aged face set as his contact picture convinced him to answer.

"Yeah?" Dick groaned out.

"Maser Grayson. I'm sorry to disturb you sir-" Alfred's familiar dry but polite tone began.

"What is it Alfred?" Grayson interrupted. There was a point to his phone call and right now Dick either wanted to know what or hang up.

"I'm calling on behave of Master Bruce. He tried to contact you earlier sir?" The proper butler hinted.

Usually information of the more delicate nature came from the absent millionaire himself. But, he was currently just that. Absent. Mr. Wayne secretive and double life as he was, was needed elsewhere for the time being. A government contract of sorts requiring his full attention in France. Though he was due back in a weeks time. He had instructed his loyal servant to pass any information that might require his more aggressive side to the counterpart of his work.

"I've been busy." Dick defended hoping that diverted explanation would work.

"Of coarse sir. We received troubling information. Of recent disturbances of a slightly familiar nature." Alfred began with a grimace even on the opposite side of the line.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and forefinger. He didn't want to deal with this now, for a thousands reasons he wasn't about to begin covering. But, something told him he was about to all the same.

Waiting for Alfred to continue Grayson glanced around his not yet known surroundings. He might as well get his bearings seeing as it looked like the night was just now starting for his alter ego.

Then as if by some utterly cosmic joke a sauntering figure caught his full attention.

There on the opposite side of the street no more than ten feet away.

Harley Quinn walked by.

Dick felt his eyes widen and his jaw partially slack.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." He thought out loud.

"Master Grayson?" Alfred asked curiously snapping Dick back to the present.

"Alfred. I'm gonna have to call you back." Grayson whispered and before the silver haired butler could respond Dick hit the 'end' button.

As shitty as this day had ended. Thing had definitely taken a turn, not necessarily for the better. But it damn well wasn't boring.

And hell, at least that was something.

* * *

The cracked concrete sidewalk looked like a fucked up jigsaw puzzle. The streets smelled like week old garbage and fresh vomit, and a few dozens abnormally sized rats had already been spotted creeping by.

God it felt so good to be home!

Splashing through heavily filled rain puddle Harley skipped down the damaged rock. Letting her mix matched colored boot covered heels echo loudly down the seemingly empty streets.

Her swaying duo piggy tails sweeping by her rain dampened face. Her hazy heavily mascara and eye shadow covered eyes bleary with the fresh booze coursing through her blood.

She couldn't remember the last time she had stayed out this late. Well, unattended anyways.

It seemed like lately every single time she thought about having a night on the town she had an army of suit covered government officials shoving a gun in her face telling her 'no'.

But, not tonight. Every once in awhile. She and the rest of her squad got a reprieve like this. It seemed reasonable enough, otherwise they all might riot.

To be let loose in the city even if it was just for a day or two. It felt so damn good to not be tied down!

Loosing herself in the wonderful chaos of her familiar streets Harley skipped aimlessly down the rotting underbelly of Gotham.

That was until she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a jewelry store window.

Bouncing to a halt the mentally unbalanced gymnast turned to glare down at the sparkling gems just out of reach behind a plate glass window and not one but two sets of steel bars.

"Huh paranoid much?" She thought out loud. The jewelry was decent at best. Not her taste at all. Too flashy. And say what you will about her, she was definitely a more classy style of brawd.

But the glass made a good break point to adjust her appearance. No good looking like a hot mess on her home turf. What would the locals think?

Running her thumb around the corner of her crimson stained lips she rid herself of any unsightly smears. Even going so far as the lean forward to get the full appearance of her round cleavage through her tight fitting blouse.

"Keep dreaming sweetheart. Those are way out of your price range." An unfamiliar voice crowed from the store entrance.

Harley glanced to the side where an overweight shop keep had appeared. His pot belly sticking out form under his badly stained one size to small button up shirt.

A messy ring of jingling keys in his grubby hands as he secured the door he had emerged from.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Harley asked insulted. Her stud ear rings cost more than anything in that teenage nightmare jewelry box of a store.

"Experience." The pudgy man stated firmly. That was until he fully turned to actually take in the sight of the curvaceous woman standing by his side.

Her makeup was a little thick and her dipped end piggy tails a little odd. But easily over looked compared to the high rise of her too-too like skirt and the curve of her waist and thighs.

Instantly the balding store keeper flashed a yellow smirk.

"But, you know. Money isn't the only thing a girl like you has to work with?" The lecherous middle aged man hinted darkly. Not bothering to hide the unrelenting stare of his beady eyes on her firm breast.

Harley's dark eyes flashed something furious but her crimson lips smiled defiantly all the same.

"Really? What did ya have in mind?" She asked surprisingly sweetly.

"Oh quite a few things…" The store keeper smirked mischievously reaching up to tug a soft strand of Harleys yellow hair.

The smirking gymnast only response was to take a quick intake of breath. Her beautiful face soft and sweet like she was made up of nothing but pure powered sugar.

But that was before her head suddenly launched forward crushing her forehead to the unsuspecting store keepers nose!

A sickening crack rang out and the obese man stumbled back blinded by pain and a spray of fresh blood!

"Y-You bitc-!" The furious man cursed but was cut oh so short by the brutal impact of Harley's steel toe boot covered foot meeting his jaw!

Harley giggled excitedly when she watched the two front teeth of the battered shop keep fly out as he fell back onto the rain soaked concrete.

Easily she caught the two shattered fragments skillfully in one hand while she eyed the now fetal position curled figure on the pavement by her feet.

She bent forward purposely over shadowing the weak excuse for a man.

"Now when ya learn how to speak to a lady. I might give ya these back!" She smiled wickedly before stepping over the now weeping mound of blubber.

Making it a good foot or two before she tossed the two capsule sized teeth over her shoulder into a pile of near by trash bags.

God it felt so good to be home!

* * *

The rain was getting worse, before it would have just been an annoying inconvenience to add to an already shitty day. But, right now. It was actually a blessing.

It helped conceal already shadow like movements, and judging by the target. Dick was going to need every advantage he was handed.

He had tailed Quinn through the streets for what felt like several hours. Even remaining so well hidden as to check on the absent shop keeper to make sure the psychotic gymnast didn't kill the poor SOB.

The pudgy bastard was breathing and that was all that mattered. Right now, his prime objective was to trail a safe distance after the crime queen, and gather as much Intel as he could.

But questions were definitely on the rise. For one, what the hell was the Joker's main squeeze doing loose on the streets of Gotham? Last he heard the ex-psychiatrist had been locked away in a maximum security prison, round the clock observation and guard detail. Hell he was almost positive Bruce had arranged it that way.

So why was she out in the open? He hadn't heard anything of a jail break? Surprising really, considering her track record.

Either way it didn't matter. He would haul her ass in before the night was through. That was as soon as he pin pointed her down to a suitable location.

Which as luck would have it. She had already chosen for him.

He had tracked her to one of several renovation districts of Gotham's capital district. A decade long abandoned mansion to be precise.

Which for some unknown reason Quinn seemed determined to get to.

Whatever the motivation. The location was perfect. Here he could take her down, no doubt with a fight. But at least he didn't have to worry about civilians or passer by getting in the way.

Here it would just be the two of them, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Snapping him back to the present he watched from several yards off as Quinn swayed unsteadily up crumbling stone steps to the sealed double doors leading into the towering castle like house.

The barely hinged planks of French wood didn't seem to bother the gymnast one bit.

With one swift and brutal kick she burst the doors apart into splinters a tidal wave of unrelenting rain water pouring inside the threshold as she did so.

"Puddin! I'm home!" Quinn shouted jokingly to the vast emptiness of the manor. Giggling to herself as she stumbled inside the filthy cob web laced foyer.

The badly cracked marble floors were stained with decade old dirt and grime a thick coating of brown as far as the eye could see.

The center of the enormous foyer a shattered crystal chandelier laced with a heavy tangled pile of spider webs and dust.

Harley stared ahead to the emptiness of what was no doubt what was once a beautiful and lavished home. The partial sheet covered Italian furniture adding to that idea.  
That, and the enormous grand staircase that led to the upper levels of the abandoned mansion.

Taking a hard swallow of the glass flask Harley had kept conventionally stashed between her cleavage she chugged the remaining booze down with one gulp before throwing it to the side blindly. Hearing it smash to pieces when it made contact with the floor somewhere in the dark distance.

It was only a few hours till dawn. She wanted to be good and lit when the 'show' started.

She had just managed to make it up about a dozen or so steps, aided by the constant flash of lightning in the distance before a hard blunt tone cut through the air pausing her mid step.

"Quinn!" The dark voice echoed through the house like a boom of thunder.

Harley surprisingly uncaring turned unsteadily and a little lazy to the person that had just invaded on her.

Instantly she was greeted by the sight of a jet black metallic like suit of tight fitting armor. A darken azure symbol of a bird spread out across the broad chest. And a pair of charcoal black eyes behind a mask of equally as dark color.

The statuesque like male was all to easy recognized.

"Night raid!" Quinn cheered out with a believable smile of surprise.

Dick's harden gaze narrowed behind his fitted mask.

"Night wing." He corrected uncaring.

Quinn couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"Whoops. Sorry Batman knockoff!" She giggled with a girlish hand covering of her crimson lips.

Dick only planted himself more firmly on the damaged floor. Harley Quinn was a lot of things, childish, unstable, and down right psychotic . But, she wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Don't you guys ever take the night off? What are you doin out so late?" Quinn asked with a steady tone of seriousness.

"Wondering what you're doing out of prison?" Grayson confirmed. Hoping to get some answers from the deranged jester before the unavoidable struggle began.

Harley only brushed back her neatly trimmed bangs as a first response before actually speaking.

"Didn't ya hear? The government sprung me." She admitted jokingly.

Though you never would have been able to tell from the outside. Dick's internal façade flashed disbelief. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

Harley could all but feel he wasn't convinced, and any other night she wouldn't have cared to try. But, right now. Her only thought was. What the hell? It might get the night bird off her back for the time being. She didn't feel like a brawl right now.

"Here see for ya self." Quinn announced spinning away from the nighttime hero to reveal her back. With one swipe of her manicured nails she lifted her loosen pigtail bound hair to reveal the nape of her neck.

If it wasn't for the non excitant lighting in this dank place she might not have been able to see it at all like most nights. Bur, right now. A dim but visible red glow could be seen from under her skin at the top of her spinal column.

Dick felt his eyes widen behind his blacken mask.

It was a different model then the kind he and Bruce often used, but still there was no denying the familiar light and odd small shape.

It was a tracker.

"See? Now the suits can always find me." Harley confirmed before dropping her golden hair lazily.

Dick felt his eyes narrow and harden with disbelief. This entire situation seemed shady at best and he knew better than to trust a word that drifted past those crimson lips.

"Even if I believed you." Which he didn't.

"It doesn't explain what you're doing here." Grayson added coldly.

But as usual Harley's response was to laugh loudly and child like. Her pale colored skin bright and pink at the apple of her cheeks with the alcohol still surging its way through her blood.

"That's easy!" She cheered taking a step up the massive but steadily decaying staircase.

She leaned forward letting the bright gleam of her brilliantly blue eyes catch the darken light of the dismal atmosphere just right, before revealing her crooked purpose.

"I came to see the fireworks!" She giggled.

Then a bolt of lightning flashed outside the still nonexistent doors filling the dark voyeur with a flash of blinding bright light. Temporally providing the right amount of distraction for Harley to disappear upstairs and out of sight.

"Quin!" Dick demanded after her before following harsh in pursuit.

He wasn't entirely sure which direction she had disappeared at first but the muddy track her heeled boots left behind were easy enough to follow.

They lead upwards throughout the dilapidated mansion until Grayson found himself in a dark wide cobweb infested hallway. Shattered glass and frames of once hanging portraits cloaking the floor along with fragmented pieces of crumbling wall and ceiling.

Trickles of water from the still down pouring raging outside dripping down some sides of the corridor leaving hard water stains and mold in their wake.

Dick grimaced to himself he couldn't have imagined a more perfect setting when dealing with a deranged psychopath.

Doing his best to focus his hearing on any signs of noise that might reveal where the absent gymnast had disappeared too he trailed down the darken hall quietly and strong.

His overpowering instincts already taking over with the threat of danger expecting it even before it presented itself.

Then movement caught his eye.

To his right a fragmented mirror still partially hung revealing a kaleidoscope of images of a fast approaching shadow and with inhuman speed Grayson reacted!

Ducking down steady before jolting to the side he skid back against the rubble until he found solid footing once more peering up darkly to the curvaceous woman who had attempted assault.

Harley stood a hard piece of lumber in her manicured hand from just making impact with where Grayson's head had only partially escaped.

Resting the hard board on her small shoulder Harley turned to the braced hero glaring back at her with bitter determination.

"Look I jut got my nails done. So can we just rain check this whole thing?" Quinn asked with a hard tone of boredom laced through her chiming tone.

Dick didn't share her mediocrity though. Straightening up he confidentially slid a foot further behind him for the fury he knew he was about to provoke.

"What's wrong Quinn? Afraid cant handle yourself without joker here to help you?" He asked sharply.

But instantly something dark and furious flashed across Harleys usually uncaring demeanor at the mere mention of the absent perma smiling mad man.

Like a rampaging bull she came charging down the hallway swinging the thick lumber with surprising ease all the while each deadly blow aimed at Dicks head or other extremities she would have loved to see removed!

With an unavoidable hit closing in on him from the lack of needed space to avoid it. Grayson crossed his arms letting the wooden bar hit in the center of his wrist where he caught it tightly.

His face mere inches from that of the now angrily panting woman standing before him.

"I don't want to hear that name! He's a jerk!" The azure eyed jester seethed hatefully.

Grayson smirked wolfishly while Harley tired to break free of his hold.

"Never stopped you before." He laughed humorlessly shoving the blonde haired attacker backwards forcefully.

Taken back Harley stumbled on the uneven flooring before recovering even more venomous than she was before as she lunged after the arrogant bastard again!

"Shut up!" She demanded!

Dick jumped skillfully dodging and dipping lowly to avoid her sloppy but deadly attacks. It wasn't until she swung for the final time the lumber in her hand snapping from the impact with the surprisingly solid wall that he saw his opportunity.

Lunging forward delivering a hard punch to her stomach his sole intent to disable her. And it worked. With a whoosh of air now escaping lungs Harley crumpled to the floor her arms crossing over her throbbing torso and the pain she was trying to cope with.

Grayson towered over the recoiled blonde with a grimace. It never set well with him laying hands on a woman, even psychotic ones.

But it came with the territory as did apprehending the most resistant. Thinking of doing just that Dick stepped forward already bracing to restrain the shuddering woman before him.

So fixated on that thought he didn't even notice Harleys polished fingers scrapping the dirt and ruble at her side into her palm until it was to late.

In a blinding cloud Quinn threw the ash like texture directly towards Grayson's face. Shards of hard dry dirt and grime bursting right into his eyes.

Dick grunted loudly as he stepped back temporarily blinded by the unexpected assault. All to vulnerable to the grinning woman already jolting back to her feet!

Just when his sight seemed to be returning a hard bone crunching kick was delivered square to his jaw. So hard and vicious it made his very teeth ache!

Dick stumbled back trying to gather his barring only for his now returned eye sight to catch a glimpse of Quinn's boot covered heel once again coming kicking towards him!

Reacting instantly his hand shoved outwards catching her ankle in mid air. Not hesitating for a moment he shoved with all his weight sending the pig tailed wearing blonde bouncing backwards!

He followed in hot pursuit as Quinn found her footing only for Dick to send her flying towards the decaying wall at her back.

Gasping loudly as Grayson twisted her arm behind her back shoving her face first into the damaged ruin holding her tightly in place.

The full weight of his heavy armored body pressed to her back anchoring her in place.

"Strike a nerve?" Grayson questioned humorlessly against Quinn's exposed pierced ear.

Instead of respond Harley threw her head backwards the hard impact of her skull making brutal contact with Dick's nose causing him to loose his grip!

Grayson stepped back harshly fresh blood streaming from his no doubt broken nose as Quinn kept her unrelenting assault!

She kicked again which Dick managed to block with his forearm but was caught off guard by the hard impact of her fist slamming into the side of his cheek.

Becoming more agitated than before Grayson's solemn demeanor started to crack. This shit was ending and it was ending now!

Before Harley could carry out her next attack Grayson came charging forward like a train! Bearing his shoulder into her chest and slamming her so hard into the nearest wall the weaken boards exploded outwards!

Crumbling through the dilapidated ruin Harley flipped backwards skidding across the dampened floor until she felt herself free from Dick's damaging hold!

Her glimmering azure eyes meeting Grayson's harden orbs as he climbed to his feet to face her. Smiling wickedly she wiped the back of her hand across her jaw where a warm blood was now trickling from her busted lip.

"Nerve huh? Ya even got any bird brain?" Harley questioned happily.

Grayson's eyes narrowed as he tired to absorb her meaning. It didn't take long.

"Hero's don't often smell like a brewery. Got some issues your trying to work out ya self?" Harley asked leadingly.

Fury flashed across Grayson's face and he didn't even try to mask it as he flew forward. He had dealt with enough of her shit for one night! He was putting her down now!

Flying forward Dick charged like a crazed bull scooping the ill prepared gymnast like a weightless feather to slam her once against the nearest wall.

His hands tight around her neck as he hoisted her into the air her boot covered heels kicking beneath her.

After the initial shock faded Quinn began to laugh childlike and loudly despite the depleting of oxygen it was causing.

"Se-Sensitive aint we?" She gasped as Grayson began to squeeze the very breath form her lungs.

Dick wasn't sure what he was aiming for anymore. To rob the crime queen of life seemed excessive but he wasn't about to let her slip away again!

Luckily Quinn made up his mind for him as she delivered a hard knee to his chest despite her seemingly helpless position.

Dick gasped as he stumbled back unaware of the damage his assault on Quinn had left behind until it was caving down on his very head!

The rotted ceiling falling down all around him robbing him of sight once more until he was forced to retreat the imploding room abandoning Quinn inside!

He covered his eyes with his forearm allowing the trembling walls to cease their quaking until he could once again peer inside. As expected the blonde headache was no where in sight.

Only the imprints of her thick sole boots leading further out of sight and down the winding corridor. Heatedly Grayson began to follow.

He was in hot pursuit through the molted building for sometime momentarily marveling just how massive the structure truly was. Even in this state of decay it slightly reminded him of Bruce's mansion only if it had it been abandoned for decades and left to rot that is.

Tiring of the game the azure eyed beauty seemed to keep playing Dick finally descended into the lower level of the house to an attached shattered fragment of the building.

A green house. Towering with thick plate glass and vines. Overgrown greenery spiraling up the walls and over the rain sleek walls. Sharp glass splinters mixed with that of shattered clay around the puddle filled floor. But that wasn't what held Grayson's unwavering attention.

Instead it was the blonde haired jester standing center under the heart of the invading rain from the missing ceiling plates above.

At first it confused Dick to see the woman before him standing so still and exposed. Obviously her game of cat and mouse had come to and end, apparently she had her fill of hiding. Much to his relief.

Though it didn't explain what the crazed physiatrist was doing standing so un-characteristicly still and amazingly focused.

Her exuberant eyes not even bothering to turn in his direction. Though it was quickly apparent she was aware of her presence as she stared down to her open palm.

"Lose something?" Harley questioned evenly gazing in the raven statue like hero's direction.

Grayson didn't quite understand the question. Or what new game the clown girl before him was developing, but all became abundantly clear once she turned to face him.

Her manicured hand open for his examination.

In the center something sparkling and flawless. Circular and the very thing he had spent the last few hours of this retched night staring at in contempt.

The engagement ring.

"Makes sense now why your in such a bad mood." Quinn giggled lowly.

"Harley-" Dick warned his voice no short of pure venom. She was treading on dangerously thin ice and pushed further all thought of restraint was going to come to a screeching halt.

He might just snap completely and rid the world of the blonde psychopath once and for all!

"Relax." Harley stated calmly, uncaring to the rage she had unintentionally prodded.

But her demeanor was far from threatening or defensive. It was lax and truly nothing like it had been before. She almost seemed…sympathetic?

Adding to that suspicion. Lightly she tossed the ring back to the owner she had lifted it from. Dick catching it with one quick grip coiling the ring back into his hold more tightly than ever before.

Quinn sighed heavily her azure orbs flashing something longing and wishful, but clearly saddened and remorseful all at once.

With a small hollow crimson smile she stared over to the hero mere feet before her.

"There was a time I woulda given anything to have a ring like that." She admittedly whole heartedly. That life was nothing but a dream now, but it was dream even on the darkest of days she still seemed to long for.

The white picket fence…whata a life that coulda been.

Grayson stared ahead to the surprisingly caring criminal behind an emotional mask. What could he possibly say in response? He knew Quinn's story. If nothing else it was tragic.

Hopelessly in love with someone who's depraved mentality far surpassed your own. A vicious cycle of abuse that had absolutely no end in sight.  
It was far worse that what he currently endured. Yet, in some small way…the exact same.

"Funny huh? No matter what side your on. Love stinks." Harley smirked emptily her head bowing lowly in defeat.

Birds of a feather she guessed.

Only thing was. Not a one of them could fly no matter how badly they might want too.

* * *

The damaged iron hinges leading into what appeared to be the master study of the mansion creaked open with a light push from the outside hall, a fresh sprinkle of rust upon the dampened ground as it did so.

Grayson's blacked eyes narrowed at the surprising feeling of warmth escaping past the barely holding twin doors he brushed past. Once inside it was easy enough to see what the radiating source was.

Harley stood center in front of a dilapidated fireplace feeding the growing flames with book after book that laid scattered upon the water damaged floor. The rich orange light in contrast with the blacken sky and downpour of the outside world, which could be clearly seen from the massive baloney mere feet away.

A twin set of glass doors that had no doubt once sealed the view away laying broken and shattered outside on the concrete overhang. It was a marvel really, even from this angle he could see a great piece of Gotham, the towering bridges the most visible even with the unrelenting storm.

But the view was the least of his concern, considering Harley still stood before him.

"I'm not letting you go Quinn." Dick proclaimed lowly. He had let the crime queen slip away while in the greenhouse but it had only been for a moment or two while he collected himself.

Even if neither of them were looking for a fight anymore, it didn't change the fact. That she was a criminal, wanted in Gotham police department if no where else

"Yeah? I figured that much." Harley sighed tossing the last remaining book she had managed to scavenge into the flames roaring in front of her.

"Can I at least get dry before you haul me in?" Quinn asked turning towards Grayson with surprising level headiness.

Dick wasn't entirely sure what ploy the blonde was playing at this go around but he wasn't given the chance to respond.

Slowly he watched Harley's manicured nails cross over the hem of her dampened blouse with one quick tug lifting the almost transparent cloth over her head leaving her shamelessly topless right in front of him.

Now focusing on her face and nothing else Grayson spoke.

"What are you doing here Harley?" Dick asked emotionlessly.

As well as he hid it beneath the surface he was a little more than surprised that this was the route the still pigtail wearing beauty was taking.

Peering over her naked shoulder Quinn smirked coyly. Even if the raven draped hero hid it well, she could tell even behind that blacken mask he was trying to avoid taking in the sight of her.

"The truth." Grayson demanded coldly.

Turning towards the statuesque armor dressed hero Harley sauntered forward, swaying her full skirt covered hips as she did so.

A warm smile spread over her crimson lips as she finally came to a stop right before Grayson. Her curved figure so close to his own her now distended nipples grazed over the hard plates covering his chest.

Staring up at him beneath her thick black lashes Harley's azure eyes glistened with the roaring of the fireplace while her skin glowed a milky white from the silvery moonlight partially shimmering in from outside.

Grayson stared down at her darkly. Unmoving, unfeeling.

Or that was until she lifted unto her boot covered tiptoes, her thick sweet lips pressing to his own in one precise motion that admittedly took Dick by surprise.

Instantly tearing her lips away Grayson gripped hold of Harley's shoulder roughly shoving her a step back but not daring to let her go.

"No games Harley!" Dick demanded angrily. He had enough of this shit for one night! He had reached his god forsaken limit!

"No wonder you got turned down? You really suck at reading a gals signals." Quinn stated harshly, shoving herself out of Grayson hands roughly.

Dick's eyes narrowed fiercely. Oh she was tempting fate…

"I'm not playing any night brain." Quinn stated bluntly. This for once in her life wasn't a trick. She wasn't trying to wriggle her way out of this situation, or work it to her favor.

She was just acting off of what was clearly happening between them.

But it was clear the standoffish hero wasn't falling for it.

"In all seriousness. I'm not playing ya, or trying to get myself outta this. I just-" Harley began frustrated and beyond exhausted.

Night wing wasn't the only one who had enough emotions for one night.

"I'm tired of being alone." She breathed bowing her head slightly in reluctance.

Grayson eyed the almost completely exposed woman before him. And for the first time she actually looked sincere. Like everything she was doing…really was from a place of loneliness.

"Aren't you?" Quinn asked with a rise of her head wanting to meet Grayson's charcoal black eyes.

He didn't reply, but he wasn't manhandling her to the floor either. Which only fueled her suspicions that despite his standoff posture, and harsh words.

He was just as lonely as she was.

Taking her chance while she still saw one, Quinn once again inched closer her slender fingers curling around Grayson's hand softly. Gripping him tightly before bringing his open palm to the center of her creamy breasts. Planting it there and enjoying the way the cold metal of his suit made her skin tingle.

"No games, no conditions, just this-" Harley promised with darkening of her smooth voice. She wasn't going to deny it had been far to long since she had felt a man inside her. And all this foreplay had done nothing but fill her even more with hard want.

Dick eyed the beauty before him, feeling the heat from her soft skin even through the mesh of his synthetic fiber. Any man in his right mind would jump at the chance to have such a prize.

But that was just it, he wasn't in his right mind. He was still reeling from heartbreak, from the misery he had endured at the hands of the woman he actually wanted mere hours ago.

Yet all the liquor he had soaked up had done nothing to dull the ache still fresh inside him. But here right now, a new drug of choice was staring him in the face and promising a temporary relief from what he had so brutally held inside.

Harley took Grayson's hesitation as the sign she had been hoping for, and she acted upon it without a second thought.

Once again kicking forward she crushed her lips to his. This time more feverish and hungry than before and Dick felt it all the same.

Wrapping her slim arms around Grayson's neck Harley pressed herself harder against him deepening the kiss as she slide her tongue along the bottom of Grayson's lips, secretly pleading for entrance.

Removing his hand from her breast Dick clung to the small of her back pressing her even more impossibly tightly to his armored covered form.

As he returned the kiss full force. The hot wet muscle of his tongue sliding into Quinn's mouth where the two of them began to battle for dominance.

Quickly enough Harley surrendered letting Dick ravage her sweet cavern anyway he pleased. Her head was spinning and her blood was pumping ten time hotter, the way he held her. It was maddening!

Biting down on Harleys lips between punishing lashes of his tongue one thought kept creeping into his mind over and over again.

This was so fucking wrong! But it felt so god damn right! And he needed more…so much more.

The want, the control, that Dick had desperately tried to hold back was suddenly rushing forth in an almost earth shattering flood! Before he realized what he was actually doing he lost any fleeting thought to hold back His hands grabbed onto Harleys exposed hips before lifting her smaller frame fully against him.

Harley couldn't help a gasp of surprise as the floor left her and she was forced to lock her legs around the small of Grayson's back for support!

Her lips were on his again even more feverish and hungry then ever before. She always did like being handled roughly.

Feeling the two of them fumble backwards blindly until she felt the hard brace of the nearest wall swell under her back.

Dick now able to use his hips to keep her steady in place he finally let his hands begin to work over her perfect body, caressing the enticing curve of her breast, feeling the hard buds of her nipples beneath his fingertips.

She arched into his touch and moaned deeply into his mouth. The sweet sound went straight to his core, his cock throbbing under his plated armor.

He practically tore his mouth from hers with a hard groan against her neck. How could one woman be so fucking crazy? So absolutely out of her mind and still be so damn desirable?

Doing this, here. After all he had suffered, all he had sacrificed. It was depraved, but that was just it. He wanted this to be dark, to be raw and about nothing else then what the two of them clearly wanted. No emotion, no feeling, just this hard pulsating need.

This in no way was going to be passionate, or loving, it was going to be one thing and one thing only. Hard, meaningless, fucking.

"Harley-" Dick rasped against her soft skin, "This is gonna hurt-" He warned, the scent of her alone was edging him towards madness.

"Good." Harley whispered darkly as she bit onto the lobe of Grayson's ear

Sinking her pearly teeth into him just enough to get the message across, that she wanted it as hard as he would give it to her.

A low grunt escaped him, an electrical like surge racing through him his blood pumping through his veins a thousand hotter!

She smiled emptily before lifting her pelvis to grind against him, making it clear she was ready for whatever came next.

Dick was done wasting time, Careful not to break his hold on her firm body against the wall he began to slip his now throbbing member out of the intricate confines of his suit.

Not bothering to maneuver Quinn out of her tantalizingly sexy thong that only now he realized she had been wearing all along. He merely grabbed the cloths tight rim shoving it aside to reveal the soft patch of blonde curls nestled over her slick opening.

Harley watched him drink in the sight of her moist femininity before she grasped his harden length in her hand, giving him a few hard strokes before guiding him towards her entrance.

Dick groaned against her at the glorious friction in her palm, but before he could even process the sensation her fingers left him and were replaced by wet heat as his blunt head pushed against her pink folds.

There eyes met in a smoldering mirror of onyx black and azure blue and with one shift of her hips she forced him inside her amazing tightness.

He grunted at the incredible feeling and all control was lost as he moved of his own will and pushed into her until the hilt, sheathing himself fully inside.

Quinn arched into him her back temporarily leaving the wall bracing her upwards as all her suppressed want came rushing forward.

He pulled back and slammed forward, pulled back, slammed forward, in movements that most woman would have deemed brutal. He might have been concerned at the ferocity of his thrust if Harley hadn't been thriving on it.

Her fingers fisted in his hair, her hips meeting his with equal enthusiasm delicious moans sobbing from her lips.

Grayson braced a hard hand on the already badly damaged plaster wall feeling it begin to crack under the assault of his mercilessly pounding body but he didn't let up for a moment feeling Harleys velvet walls clench around him, milking him almost painfully tight.

The sight of her arched against the wall, blonde hair bouncing up in twin pony tails over and over her crimson lips parted just to allow sheer cries of ecstasy to escape!

Her perfect breast heaving with every thrust, a sight made even more intoxicating when she cried out in sheer pleasure every time he rocked her body upwards.

Her body gripped him like a vice, pulsing around him and despite their minimal foreplay, she was so wet for him that every thrust was followed by deliciously erotic sounds.

She gripped his hips harder, trying to merge her own to meet his frenzied pace.

Taking her hands in his, he pinned them against either side of her head as he pressed his hard armored chest to hers burying his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Slowing his bruising thrust, but still filling her just as deeply.

"N-Not fair," She whimpered, her hands flexing in a feeble attempt to get free. Then her escape efforts dissolved into shivers as he began to suck at her neck letting his teeth scrape over the tender flesh before soothing with a hot swipe of his tongue.

Grayson's usually sharp senses were now filled with her, her smell, her feel, her taste. Her sexuality was surrounding him, seducing him. She was everything he had ever wanted, and at the same time everything he wish he had never found.

He sucked her skin until it was purple and bruised, before he lifted to meet her darken blue eyes, glossed over with a sheen of hazy lust.

He was drawn to them, falling endlessly in their azure pools. Before he knew it his mouth was crushed to hers and they were kissing hungrily.

When the need for oxygen became too much, his lips left hers. His hips never faltering in their steady rhythm, but once again Harley squirmed beneath him, seeking even deeper contact.

Instinctively, Dick knew just what to do.

Releasing her hands he drew back until his still harden member slipped from her body earning him a frustrated cry of protest from the blonde haired jester still wrapped around him.

He smirked darkly at her impatience before sauntering over towards the now enticing sight of the flatten ground before the still blazing fire. Instantly Quinn felt the hard slightly damp ground swell beneath her back as she was laid out before him.

Hovering over her he lifted her long legs upwards, letting her ankles rest on the broad plain of his shoulders. He then realigned their bodies and leaned forward to give her another scorching kiss, bending her far enough forward her knees could almost reach her ears.

Silently he slipped a hand between them to guide his hardness to where they both needed it and then slowly, he began to push forward.

His hands braced themselves on either side of her head as he lifted himself just enough so as not to crush her. Her knees were now almost touching her shoulders in a surprisingly display of flexibility, if she felt any sort of discomfort it was quickly forgotten as he pushed inside her deeper than ever before.

"G-Gah-" Harley gasped as shooting pleasure rocked throughout her body, feeling his impossibly long length spear her in slow, deep strokes.

The darken hero couldn't help but let a heated groan escaped his clenched teeth, she couldn't have felt more incredible. Her slick walls rippled around him, squeezing him so damn tight it made his vision flash white and soon his steady pace had picked up until he was driving into her hard and inhumanly fast.

Harleys hands fisted onto Grayson's shoulders her nails digging into the hard plates of his suit and momentarily wishing he wasn't wearing the damn thing. Or anything else that fact. As of right now the only one absent of any clothing was her.

It didn't seem fair, and she wanted to at least partially tip the scale.

Reaching upwards trying to even think straight with the sheer amount of blissful pleasure rocking through her she gripped the edge of the brow and eye fitted mask.

Instantly Grayson's paced faltered as he gripped hold of Harleys hand hard in refusal.

"Don't," He warned in a breathless growl as his hips continued their frenzied pace.

But Harley didn't roll over this time, this wasn't about some secret motivation on getting the upper hand on who he really was. She just wanted to know he was willing to give her something, when she was obviously letting him have whatever he wanted.

"I'll close my eyes." Harley promised and with one firm tug his mask was peeled away. Not daring to trust the gymnast to her word Grayson's hand cupped over her smoky eyes and held here there beneath him harder than ever before.

Harley submitted to her new blindfolded roll as she shifted slightly and he instantly began to hit a new place inside her, beneath Dick's palm her eyes rolled back in a darken haze.

Her moans were spiraling higher in pitch as her feminine walls clenched around his pounding length, she was growing tighter and tighter and he knew she was nearing her peak.

"So fucking tight," Dick rasped against her neck. Having this absolutely molten perfection grip him, it almost made him sorry he hadn't screwed Quinn sooner!

His once stern consciences had now left, blazed away in a drunken blur of sex and sweat. He was lost in her, gone to the outside world and its worries, all he could see was her, this vision of a submissive Harley Quinn he was currently pumping into completion!

He pounded into her once, twice with powerful thrust and then she was unraveling before him. Her crimson lips parted in a soundless scream and her beneath the mask of his hand her eyes fluttered wildly!

She clawed the plates of his suit manically as she spasamed around him! Her body convulsing in the most delicious way a she became impossibly wet. Her rippling walls nearly dragging him over the edge with her, but he clenched his jaw and slowed his thrust determined to hang on until he watched her ride out the waves of pleasure he had crashed down upon her.

Then slowly as her body began to come down from the high she barley survived, the raven haired hero on top of her was now thrusting into almost painfully harsh.

Panting into the meeting of her neck and shoulder her whole body began to stiffen rigidly. Her throat was already raw from the sheer sensation she had just endure but now it burned even more as she tried to absorb the twinges of pleasure rushing through her.

He was thrusting into her so incredibly fast and brutal in a pace that she never would have suspected such a mater like him was capable of.

"Y-Yes!" Quinn raved as she crossed her boot covered heels into the small of his back meeting the pounding grind of his hips with eager enthusiasm!

Pain and pleasure, it was the same to her and right now he was doing them both damn good justice!

Her lips parted and rich giggling laughter merged with screams of total ecstasy. She savored every brutal pump knowing damn well he had never fucked his precious regetor this way!

Grayson heard Quinn's rich enjoyment of his no doubt almost malice like treatment but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, or care. If it wasn't obvious, he was using her. He was deafening out the world with punishing thrust and blinding fury, the thought of stopping even for a moment didn't even cross his tunneled mind, only the thought of seeking the completion that was fast approaching.

He swore against her damp skin the feeling of his member twitching inside her and instantly Quinn felt hot seed erupt from within, filling her womb in a series of earth shuddering contractions.

Exhausted, they both collapsed onto the messed bed, using the last reserve of his strength to roll himself onto his side so not to crush her under his greater weight.

For ages neither of them said a word just let the sound of their slowly evening breaths fill the void between them. That and the onslaught of rain that only now began to shallow with the approaching dawn hours.

Until finally Harley slowly began to sit up, tugging on the messed ties of her now lopsided piggy tails until they were both freed, her long blonde locks falling to the center of her naked back.

A little unsteady on her feet after such rigors exertion she steadily approached her forgotten blouse until she was tugging the loosen fabric over her head to hide away her naked skin.

Not bother to peer at the only now recovering hero who was just getting to his feet and re-adjusting his armor until all evidence of what they had just done was dissipated.

Instantly retrieving his mask from the grime and rubble covered floor he placed it back over the cover of his face before turning to face the off staring blonde now at his back.

Turning towards her Dick eyed Quinn's surprisingly lax posture as she stood framed in the balcony doorway watching the last few drops of rain finally begin to dissipate with the almost rising of the sun.

For the first time in his life he truly was at a loss. What did he do now? The obvious thing would be to still haul the jester in for questioning. But he just didn't see himself going through with it. Especially, now. After this…

Seeing her like this. The thick costume like makeup she wore now smeared away, her hair loose and smooth. She almost didn't look like the lunatic he damn well she was capable of being.

He was rolling over his mental dilemma for sometime before finally it was Harley who broke the silence between them.

"Penguin's got a bomb." She stated calmly. Her azure eyes never leaving the almost scenic view of the iron bridge just a stone throw away from the balcony view.

"What?" Grayson asked dryly.

"It's why I'm here. A military caravan is gonna roll right over it at dawn. That's when he set the thing to blow." Quinn explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Or that had been the story floating around Gotham's underbelly. The only reason she had strolled to his god forsaken pit in the first place.

"I always did love the smell of dynamite." She admitted lightly remembering all to vividly the brisk smell of explosives.

"Good times." She smiled.

"Fireworks." Grayson whispered to himself. Now it all made sense.

Peering over her shoulder Harley met Dick's reluctant expression with a warm and almost hopeful smile.

"Well. What ya waiting for? Go save the day hero." Harley whispered.

Grayson met her azure eyes for one brief second, unable to find the words. But secretively hoping she could see the gratitude that partially filled them.

Then with a sharp turn he spun from her and flew from the room into the darkness of the mansion and out of sight.

Quinn watched him go and with a heavy sigh as she leaned against the doorway ark tiredly.

One word huffing past her crimson lips.

"Men."

* * *

So did this mean good karma was coming her way? She had stopped a city wide disaster after all, well at least partially. If there was some sort of divine fate at hand it certainly was taking its time.

Trying to ignore the lasting sound of helicopter blades filling her ears and two heavily armored escorts currently shoving her into her seat Quinn crossed her arms agitatedly.

"Home again, home again, jiggidy jig." She sighed as she flopped down into the wall mounted seat of the belly of the helicopter.

You think after night guy saved the day he would have at least given her an honorable mention. At least then the goons currently loading up the rest of the team wouldn't have looked so tight assed.

Uncaring she sunk deeper into her chair only to feel something hard prod her back. Leaning forward she fished a hand behind her back feeling the out of place object before pulling it out.

Staring back at her was a small envelope that she hadn't even noticed before now with the initials 'H.Q' written on the front in stern cursive.

Peeking around just to make sure no one was watching she tore the top half open tipping the packet over so its contents spilled out.

Instantly something small and sparkling fell into her palm, and it only took a half a second to realize it was a ring. A diamond incrusted ring. A very familiar diamond incrusted ring.

A single string tide around the silver band leading to a small note.

 _"You're not always on the wrong side."_  
 _\- Nightwing._

Beaming from ear to ear Harley stared down at the ring with disbelief. One thing crossing her mind and one thing only.

Whatever girl had regretted that man. Was crazier than she would ever be.

* * *

 **Again first time writing Batman fic normally I am one hundred percent Mr. J/ Harley. But I saw some cute fanart that fed my want to write this fiction and I was just like what the heck? Throw caution to the wind and let the fantasy conclude!**

 **Let me know how I did. Never know I might make another one-shot one day**.


End file.
